Newly Wed with Child
by HunterBeel
Summary: Ren has a wish; have a family with Kyoko. However Kyoko doesn't want a kid. But now all her plans upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone… this is my first fan fiction. I will wait your reviews… also sorry for language problems because English is my second language. Thanks for reading. By the way I don't own Skip Beat and these characters (I wish I'm (^.^))**

The most blessed day is arrived, Kyoko's 20th birthday. Like every year Ren prepare jewelry for her again. However this he don't intent to give her indirectly, this year's gift is wedding ring.

Knock knock knock…

"Ren are you ready?" Yashiro looks a little tired because Ren was disappear for an hour.

"Yes I'm ready. Where are we going now?" Ren was exciting because he know the answer.

"'Graceful Party', Ren you waited for this almost entire week and asking? You can't fool me now; tell me what did you buy for Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro sure that he buy something expensive and different like he always do.

"Hmm… I wonder what I bought for her." Ren seems like an innocent child but Yashiro didn't buy it.

"If you don't tell me it is fine however soon or later Kyoko-chan tells me what it is."

Ren and Yashiro finally arrived where party held. It was 10 o'clock Ren was a little surprise he never think that they would arrive this early. Like every year firstly Maria welcomed them then later he saw his pure, beautiful dreamy angel aka. Kyoko.

"Welcome Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." She serves them cocktails "You are early this year."

She looks as lovely as every time he saw. "We finish our works early this year. By the way where president there is something I need to talk to him." Ren search salon with is eyes.

"Grandfather is there" Maria point his place with her hand "I will be accompany if you want."

"Thank you Maria-chan I see him. We talk later OK?"

Maria smiles Ren and start to talk with Kyoko. Look at them last time and walk to Lory. When Lory sees Ren he smiles "Ren. What do you want now?"

Ren is stun. _How can he know I want something?_

"I want to use your private room before midnight, can I?" First time Ren was so direct.

"Of course you can but why?" Lory predict like he want to alone with Kyoko but why?

Ren looks so serious "I will tell you why after all parties finish." _I hope not alone._

Lory laugh "OK then the door is open just enter the room."

Ren already start to walk toward Kyoko. She talking to the other guest and in a moment somebody grabs her hand.

She is already walking with a man who grabs her hand, Tsuruga Ren. End of the walking they arrive a large room. Door was closed there is no reason but Kyoko's heart start to beat faster. It was 11 o'clock.

"Kuon-san, why are we here?" she learn Tsuruga Ren's real name is Hizuri Kuon.

**Flashback**

**Ren sit on the president's office and talk to him.**

"… **President I love Kyoko-chan I, Hizuri Kuon, am not Tsuruga Ren. I loved her years ago in the past and now until the day I die maybe after that I will continue…"**

**Kyoko was shock what she heard Hizuri Kuon? Love her? Past, now and future?**

**Ren saw her on the hallway she sits and look at him.**

"**I heard you are Hizuri Kuon." She didn't mansion the love part. Ren stuns suddenly grab her hand and pull the president office. Lory saw their entrance "I should leave you two alone."**

**Ren told his past including he was Corn to what happened to Rick. When he finishes his sentences Kyoko looks his eyes with tears. "Don't call me until the day I say otherwise."**

**After that day next 4 months Kyoko never speak him a word outside of the work. She was ready to make up and told him she forgives him as an old friend but romantically relation out of question.**

Ren never promises that there will be no romantic feeling and today he was ready to a few step further their relation. Ren open a little black box and give it to Kyoko.

Kyoko was shock. A wedding ring which has tiny and beautiful decoration. She felt her checks are wet. Is she crying over a ring?

"Remember in this room I confess my love for you and now again in this room I'm proposing you. Mogami Kyoko, will you be my wife?" Ren's eyes are serious just like when he said 'Past, now and future…'

She wants to refuse but her body betrayal her she can't say 'No'. How hard to it can be say a word?

Ren knows the answer but when she didn't refuse it maybe 'Yes' but her eyes scream 'No'.

Ren hug Kyoko like Beagle accident. "Please don't refuse if you afraid that you can't love anybody it is also OK with me. I will love you enough for both of us until the day you will accept my love and return it. Later our love will be bigger and bigger."

Kyoko takes a deep breath and hug him back. Ren suddenly saw a ray of hope.

"I will accept it but I have a few conditions; first never ever lie me again second our marriage will be a secret only people around us will be know this and lastly I don't want to have a child. If you accept me conditions than I will be my fairy prince Corn's bride."

Ren want to protest having children rule because whenever he closes his eyes he dreamed a family picture with lots of children. He knows that when the time comes he will be changing her thoughts.

"I accept that Mrs. Hizuri Kyoko." Ren is happy, and although she doesn't know why Kyoko was also happy with her decision. When they break hug first thing take of the ring from box and put it where she keeps Corn stone. It is 11:48.

They both return the main salon before midnight. They both act like nothing particularly happened. This situation is made Yashiro crazy because although they both act natural Ren's aura is gloss. It is suspicious. After the midnight, as always, everybody congratulate Kyoko's birthday. End of the party Ren and Kyoko stays to talk with Lory.

"Tell me my children what is going on?" Lory is happy because he expects good news like they are starting to date or they were already starting to date and today they kissed or something like that.

Ren hold Kyoko's hand "We want to marry please help us!" Lory was shocked. It is beyond from his expectations.

"So you want very big and gorgeous wedding ceremony and need some help?" Lory's voice is happy.

"No actually opposite of this just registration forms after that we will tell to the friends." Kyoko replies. Her voice is panicked and uneasy.

"Ok I will help but at least you will do a little ceremony for me."

Ren looks at Kyoko "Fine. Truth is also I want to see my Kyoko in white." Kyoko blush and smile from her heart. _To be loved seems not so bad._

One week later from her birthday Ren and Kyoko held a little ceremony in Lory's house. Kyoko wear wedding dress which her shoulders are open and very long. She holds white roses. Ren wear a tuxedo which shows him more handsome. Their priest is Lory. Ku and Julie are also guests but as Kyoko's parents.

Their first time was as Kyoko says sweet. She was never feels like that in her life. For Ren it feels like being alive. In the morning he finds her beautiful bride in his arm enough to make him cry.

It was second week of their married life. Ren comes home late as usual but there is something strange, his wife didn't say 'Welcome Home'. He walks to living room and find Kyoko.

"What is wrong, who make my lovely wife upset?" Ren said while cuddle her.

"You!" Kyoko glare him. "Do you know I see the doctor for cold and find out I'm pregnant." She start to cry. Ren was shock.

"I'm going to be a daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Telephone is ringing. Ku rise from his bed and answer the phone without looking who is calling;

"What the hell you want in this hour?" Ku was angry because he woke up from a very good dream.

"Congratulation dad you going to be a grandfather- Kyoko too late I already told him… stop to pull pho-Duu-Duu-Duu" there was no other voice. Ku return the bed. Julie also wake up

"Who was call in this hour sake of god?" she was unhappy to wake in this hour.

"I guess he was Kuon. He said I will be grandfather and turn off. Nothing is important. Goodnight honey" Ku close his eyes.

"Ok goodnight darling" Julie close her eyes too. After a little time, they open their eyes and look each other.

"We will be grandparent." Julie screams. "We need to go shopping. What is baby's gender? I need to call her." Julie makes a move to phone but remember they learn baby a few minutes ago and can't know its gender already. What should she buy; it is her biggest problem for now.

"First we need to buy tickets to catch first grandchildren's birth. I need to reschedule everything from start." And again he remember a few minutes ago he learn about the baby so pregnancy not more than a few weeks.

Their dreams have to wait some more time.

**Back to Tokyo**

"What the hell are you doing Kuon? Didn't I tell you, I don't want a child?" Kyoko is furious. How can Kuon ignore her wish about the baby? Also she remember they were protected how come she is pregnant anyway?

"Don't you think it is a sign from god? You know we both protected also we are newlywed do you think I want a baby which spoil our mood." He was lying half because his dream was having lots of children looks like his princess Kyoko.

Kyoko sobbing "How can I love that child even I can't figure out how can I love you?" she sat on her knees and start to cry. Ren also sit and hug her gently.

"Do you like children? I do and a will love it enough to both of us also I'm sure that when you held that little miracle you will love her too." Ren start to caress Kyoko's hair. "Now firstly think our baby as just my baby and you just carry it in your belly. Is it ok for you?"

Kyoko raise her head "Ok but how can I get pregnant by the way?" Ren use condoms which Lory gives him. Lory told him that they are made for especially for him. He smile and look at the Kyoko's eyes warmly.

"I have no idea how it was happened."

Lory sneeze; "I think somebody thinks about me."

Kyoko's little hands touch her belly. _Kuon's baby is in my belly. _She smiles she likes the idea not hers but Kuon's.

Next morning Hizuri couple goes to president's villa to see him. Lory's assistant opens the door.

"Welcome Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san. Lory-sama is waiting for you." Kyoko looks Kuon but he seems normal or he already told him about baby.

Kuon detect Kyoko's gaze. "I didn't say anything to him. I swear." They didn't say any single word until them arrived the Lory's room.

"Good to see you young Hizuri's. What can I do for you?" according to his tone Kyoko understand he didn't know anything.

Ren look at Kyoko "Do you want to say it or I will tell him."

Kyoko was blushed "I… I will do it." Ren smiles her and approve with his head. "President…" Kyoko takes a breath "I am pregnant."

Lory's jaw almost hits the ground. He couldn't find any word to say first time in his life.

"Congratulations on your baby Tsuruga-san Mogami-san. I hope baby will be healthy." The voice is belonging to Lory's assistant. Lory was back to his sense.

"Give me that place's keys" he wanted to smoke but he stop it would bad for the baby right.

Assistant back with keys and gives them to Kyoko and Kuon. Lory smile "Actually it was my wedding present but now this place will be very good for baby too. Or maybe I should make a baby room too give me back the keys."

Kyoko was a little frightened. Lory understands of her looks and stop to talking.

"So can we move our new home?" Ren's voice was happy. His life is getting better and better since they got married.

"If you are ready then go ahead. Now that place is yours now." Lory sits the couch and giggle. "My lovely 'Love Me' girl has a baby so is it makes me grandfather again?"

Kyoko blush more because this means Lory is kind of a father to her. Kyoko feel a pain in her hearth. She have to tell her mother she is pregnant more importantly she have to say her, she is get married. Kyoko drop one little tear from her eye. Kuon see it and immediately hug her.

"What is wrong Kyoko? If you don't want we don't take the apartment or move." Kyoko wipe her tear. She smiles "It is not about our new home" she hesitated to tell 'home' "we didn't tell my mother anything about marriage. For some reason I feel abandoned."

Lory stand-up;

"If you want I can your find your mother." He looks confident.

Kyoko shake her head. "I don't think it is necessary. If she want to meet me she would already done this. I don't want to give her troubles."

Lory wanted to shock for this answer but instead he was shock because he is not shock. (AN: I know this sentence a little confusing.)

"Kyoko why don't you go and explore our new home and I will prepare our stuff for moving." Kyoko open her mouth to refuse "No little lady you are two people now so don't do heavy work. Do you understand?"

"Yes understand." She was little afraid but seeing Kuon's concern face she calm down.

Kyoko arrive their new home this new apartments looks great. Their apartment is on the top floor. She calls the elevator and hop in. when elevator's door closed next one is open.

"Shoko-san where are we going?" he sounds sleepy.

"TBM building. Today's schedule is full so we need to hurry. Move faster Sho."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for waiting. I hope you will enjoy the this chapter…**

What the heel is wrong with this place? Usually there would be four flat in one floor. But in this case; all floor is a flat.

Kyoko open their new home's door and start to explore the apartment. First place she found is salon. It is as big as a simple flat. There is no TV but instead projector which is connects to DVD player and some other stuff like that. There is a couch shape of 'U' and middle of it there is a coffee table. One of the walls has shelves. On those shelves there are collection of DVD's almost all genres and all countries in the world.

Kyoko leave the salon and continue to explore the apartment. Second place she found is kitchen. It is not as big as salon but too big for a kitchen. While wondering around in kitchen; Kyoko find an apron. It has hearth shaped top and mini skirt.

She tries to find their room. One room she enter a room. It has extra-large king size bed. She guessed it must be their room because top of the bed there is hearth shaped rose petals and some candles. She blushes immediately because she knows what it means. After all even she is pregnant they are newly-wed. Kyoko saw a door when open it she feels like enter a private onsen. However the most interesting thing is hearth shaped baby-blue and baby-pink bath tube.

She also finds a traditional room which one makes a tea ceremony._ Not bad_ she thought.

DING-DONG…

Doorbell. Kyoko assume that Kuon finally come but when she was arriving the door there is someone else instead.

"One-sama grandfather tell me you are moving a new place so I came to choose my room." Maria was smiling.

"Welcome Maria-can. I already choose your room for you." Kyoko smiles warmly. Then she realizes she really did not dislike children at all.

"Where is it show me too One-sama." Kyoko hold Maria's hand and lead her room which is across their room.

Maria enters the empty room and start to wondering around. "Why there is no furniture in the room?" Kyoko doesn't have an answer too because she doesn't know too.

"Maria-chan only salon, kitchen, traditional room and bedroom are furniture. I guess president leave other room for us to arrange for our needs." When Kyoko finish the sentences she heart some grumble.

"One-Sama lets eat take-out food don't need to prepare for me." Maria smile as a pure angel or Kyoko's pheromones tell her that.

Suddenly Kyoko remember that she is pregnant and she didn't tell Maria yet. However Kyoko decided to tell ever body at the same time so she doesn't say Maria anything.

When Maria leaves the apartment, it was after noon. Kyoko look at the watch and call her husband.

"Hello Tsuruga Ren speaking." Ren was in his apartment and packed little thing which have to go.

"Kuon it is me. When are you coming back?" Kyoko sounds tired.

"You didn't do anything troublesome did you?" Ren was angry; he hoped that she would sit in silent. His wild imagination tells him; Kyoko start a big cleaning accidently slip and went to hospital. She calls him to be sure that he is not arrives at apartment.

"No I was going to shopping but if you return soon I will wait for you." While Kyoko talking she was embarrassing too. She is sound like a caring wife.

"Ok I will at home after 8 so go shopping by yourself. But, please, don't buy anything heavy." He is conserve about his wife as always.

"So what do you want to eat tonight, darling?" she says 'darling' unconsciously but one word enough to make Kuon blush.

"I eat everything even poison, my honey." Kyoko blush immediately Kuon call her 'my honey'? She remember she just call her husband 'darling' so she deserve to be called 'honey'.

"I'm going shopping then see you tonight." Without waiting reply she finishes the call. Wearing shoe and going out, she didn't remember at all.

"Ma'am do you want to pay them or continue to shopping?" Kyoko's sense come back she don't know what she bought but pay it and goes to door.

"OH… Kyoko-chan what are you doing here?" Kyoko just pump to Shoko. _Worst. Did she live this area? _Kyoko show her usual smile.

"Hello Shoko-san. I just move this area. So I bought something to eat tonight." Kyoko look at her watch. "OH… I'm late; see you again sometime." Kyoko just lied. She didn't want to but have to.

While Kyoko goes back to home, she stops by pharmacy to buy pain killer for Kuon. She can image that Kuon in pain. She giggles a little then arrive the building.

Kyoko get in the elevator. She pushes the button '12'. When elevators doors close buildings door is opened. Shoko return from shopping. She looks at elevator and in last minute she saw Kyoko in it.

_Oh my god… is she living my apartment?_ Shoko put herself and ask guard; "The girl in elevator; which flat is she live?"

"I'm not sure. She is moving today." Shoko start to wait for elevator. _I shouldn't say anything, should I? _When Shoko arrive her place she saw Sho watching TV. She decides nothing to tell him.

Sho look out from window. He saw a sport car. _This car is good. Maybe I should one of those. _Car's door open, some guy comes out.

"What the heel doing this guy here." The man who Sho saw is Kuon. He just arrive their lovely home with a bunch of stuff.

"Shoko someone moving the apart." Shoko's hearth skips a beat. _Is he known Kyoko's moving?_

"I-I didn't know" Shoko's voice was shaken.

"Yeah Tsuruga Ren moving this building." When Shoko hearth the news the glass she hold fell.


End file.
